the future has changed
by jandt
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting, but this time the future seems to have changed! demons and humans no longer co-en side, there split, but 2 lovers might be able to destroy the boundaries that held them sense they were kids...
1. a secret meeting

Leaning into him she kissed Steven, then pulled back. "I have to go, thank you for the nice time Steven!" Nodding the demon looked at his human girlfriend, '_she's so hot, and I love her sent…and she dresses so sexy!' _looking her over he seen a tight t'shirt that had a small rip in it where she was caught by another demons claws, which inevitably cut there date short. Here blue eyes and medium light brown hair gave her light skin an almost other worldly touch, and her medium height of 5' 8" gave her slender body a willowy look, almost like she didn't eat enough, but she ate a lot, just didn't gain anything. Grinning at her past attempt to gain weight he nodded and she looked at him, Kess loved the way his white hair shone and he looked human, he could just pass as one if he got rid of those dog ears that she found so irresistible, and his hassle eyes she could get lost in…sighing Kess wondered how much longer she would have to date Steven in secret.

Flash back

"_Mommy can I go to Mage's?" Kess asked._

"_No Kess, you can't go there any more, Mage and her family are moving to another part of the city." _

"_Why? Well can I go too?" _

"_No Kess, it's only for demons, they will have there own schools and there own way of life, and we can't go there." _

"_What's a 'Demon'?"_

"_Don't worry about that now you'll learn one day." _

_End of flash back_

Turning she ran down the alley towards the human side of Vancouver, not stopping until she reached there. Crossing the border she kept close to the shadows until she saw her house. Keeping a steady speed she jumped the hedges and went up the rope and into her room, creeping into her bed she fell into a restless sleep.

Frowning, Inuyasha watched them say goodnight and go there separate ways. _'So this is what it's like now…this isn't right, even my brother would agree.' _Shocking himself at the sudden thought of this brother he remembered that he was somewhere back in the feudal area. '_Its time to go back to my time, I can't see Kagome yet…she would just sit me…' _ Cringing at the thought of getting told to sit by Kagome hurt, but the fact that he was caught with Sango, and the look in her eyes hurt even more. Shaking the memory from his head he turned and left.

Steven flopped onto his mattress looking up at the darkened ceiling. His digital clock read 3:19 AM sighing he rolled over and looked out his small room window. The street lights were setting off a light orange glow. Sighing again he heard his sister moving around, getting ready for her night shift at the factory. He heard her swear under her breath as she tripped over his shoes. Wincing he thought of the long school day ahead.


	2. kagome and Kess know eachother?

A/N : i dont own inuyasha! and sorry this is a short chappy!

Steven flopped onto his mattress looking up at the darkened ceiling. His digital clock read 3:19 AM sighing he rolled over and looked out his small room window. The street lights were setting off a light orange glow. Sighing again he heard his sister moving around, getting ready for her night shift at the factory. He heard her swear under her breath as she tripped over his shoes. Wincing he thought of the long school day ahead.

Schools between the demon and human barrier were different. Human schools taught them the usual things such as math and science, the demon schools were a tough place to try to learn, most of the teachers weren't qualified, they weren't funded enough, and the factories were the only place a demon could work, so the point of going to school wasn't that good, besides they could be human hunting, if a human was found on the demon side of the city, then the human could be killed, eaten or punished however the demon sees fit. At first there were children getting hurt, eaten and killed for crossing the line to see there friends, but if a human child (under the age of 9) was killed then the humans would retaliate and attack with there weapons, which normally wouldn't hurt them, but special demon killing devices were used, so to contain the peace they passed a law that any child crossing to see a friend or someone of importance to them couldn't be hurt or touched in any manner that would cause them harm, they instead would be led back to the boarder. That law wasn't used very often, for the law was over 12 years old, and no parent let there child knowingly go a mile in range of the border, As well as teenagers were vastly attracted to crossing it and coming back alive. Most made it, but quite a few got caught and were punished; only a few were killed…

Sighing Kess got up at the sound of here alarm going off. "mmmmhhhh… damit, morning comes too early….ugh" Kess muttered. But thinking back to when she was with Steven she smiled. '_he's so sweet, nicer then any human on this side…'_ Wincing she thought of her tormentors. As she made her way to the bathroom her mother and Kagome were getting up. After her shower she made her way back to her room, where she grabbed her school books and went downstairs to see Kagome. "Hi Kagome! You staying in this time? Is that why you are crashing here?" nodding Kagome sighed, and looked at her with tears threatening to fall down her face. Kess wrapped her arms around her, and murmured, "what happened Kag.? What happened?" "I…I saw Inuyasha k…I was…him and Sango…were kissing!" as soon as she had said that she burst out crying. '_Inuyasha you are dead…' _was Kess'es only thought.


	3. the blood shed begins and a new friend

Kess wrapped her arms around her, and murmured, "what happened Kag.? What happened?" "I…I saw Inuyasha k…I was…him and Sango…were kissing!" as soon as she had said that she burst out crying. '_Inuyasha you are dead…' _was Kess's only thought.

Sighing Steven looked at the ceiling of his biology room his mind drifting towards Kess and seeing her again. "MR. TEKO! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher rapped. Looking at his teacher, he growled, a warning. Nodding the teacher showed that he understood, "Well Mr. Teko, if you want to threaten me then go to the office, now please." The teacher responded. Steven got up grabbed his books and left. On his way to the office he stopped to see another demon that was waiting for him, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" looking at Steven in all seriousness replied, "I was kissing Sango and Kagome seen me." "WOA!" Steven stared at Inuyasha in complete shock. "Why would you even do that? You love Kagome! What possessed you to do that Inuyasha? I mean really!" "I don't know, Sango is my friend, but not only that, I put her and Miroku in a bad state too… they probably have gone there own ways now…" his voice sounded drained, and sad. "Well you still haven't told me why..." "I don't know why Steven, it was so weird. Like we had no control over our bodies, like we just had to…to kiss." Inuyasha looked down and wouldn't meet Steven's eyes. Then an explosion interrupted them, they faced where it came from and ran there, coming face to face with a bunch of humans. "DIE DEMON FILTH!" one of them yelled, the demons scattered, Inuyasha and Steven amongst 50 others attacked them, killing those that would have killed them. They all had numerous scratches bruises and cuts. No demon was hurt badly, but human blood was shed, they all looked at one and other, and went there separate ways. Shakily the youngest youkai looked around fearfully at Steven. "The humans are going to hunt us now aren't they?" he whispered. The boy looked liked like he was 7 not 13. His red hair was tied back and he had freckles. Nodding Steven replied, "Only if we don't haul ass away from here." Nodding, the kid said "come on! I know where we can hide! It's really safe!" they all ran down a back alley with the little fox leading the way. They ran for about an hour or so, when he stopped suddenly, looking left and right, he ducked into a small shack, and he came out a few seconds later saying, "Its empty come on in!"

End Of Chapter!


End file.
